


Elements of Friendship

by BabygirlandFin



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabygirlandFin/pseuds/BabygirlandFin
Summary: What would be: If Lanie wants to have a baby but she's heartbroken to discover she's infertile. She has a huge favor to ask Kate and Javier.. This is definitely an AU—Alternative Universe! With a different period of time and happenings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/gifts).



**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_Credit: A special thanks goes to my dear friend unicornball—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you that you always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

This is definitely an AU—Alternative Universe! Now and then I have a few rare moments when I wonder what it would be like if Beckett and Esposito had a past—together. I don't have these moments often, but every now and then I think they have a deep bond... and maybe there was something between them. Something more than friendship. But I'm more of a Caskett shipper so, don't worry; it will be a Caskett pairing!.

Summary - What would be: If Lanie wants to have a baby but she's heartbroken to discover she's infertile. She has a huge favor to ask Kate and Javier..

_Now's your last chance to turn back! And just remember; it's an AU._

**Elements of Friendship**

Chapter 1

"I wanted to ask you something," Lanie started, swallowing nervously. "But please don't hate me..." She paused a moment, collecting herself. "I wanted to ask you Kate, and Javier, for a favor. If you could do it for me. Since you're my best friend," she said to Kate, "And you're my fiancé," she glanced at Javier, "I wanted to ask you if you could be my baby's biological parents since I can't get pregnant on my own."

She explained everything to Beckett and Castle, then looked between Kate and Javier, waiting for a reaction. Castle looked like he still needed to process what he had just heard; he looked a little dumbfounded as he chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. It was too much information to process all at once. Too much information.

That definitely wasn't a question you get everyday and the stunned silence was awkward.

Javier just shrugged when everyone looked at him for a reaction. His fiancé had already talked to him, more than once, about what she wanted. At first he thought she was joking and the desire would go away after a little while. But now he knew better; Lanie was serious.

He looked at Beckett and Castle; they could tell it was serious, too. He tried to catch Beckett's eye but she was more focused on the wall next to him. He sighed softly and she looked at him. He took a few deep breaths.

After Kate relaxed a little, she looked first to Javier; his expression serious and understanding. Then to her best friend Lanie, she looked anxious and curled in on herself a little. She almost looked ashamed, gaze down and only occasionally looking up to meet Kate's eyes.

"What?" Kate blurted out. She didn't know what to think... it was a strange situation. It was a real bummer to be honest. How the hell was she supposed to react towards such a serious matter? "Lanie, you can't be serious about this," she said slowly, breaking the tense silence. But Lanie looked more then serious, with a sheen of tears in her eyes, and she wasn't sure if she could say no...

Kate looked to Castle and saw that he had was having just a hard time understanding Lanie's request. Esposito didn't look at all comfortable with the situation. Matter of fact, she bet Javier was wishing he could jump into a hole and hide right about now... He was sitting on the couch and covered his face with his hands. He seemed embarrassed and tried to hide even more of his face in his hands.

Carefully, Javier lowered his hand from his face and met Kate's eyes. He swallowed thickly. He hoped Lanie knew what she was doing to him with this whole situation. He was not as confident about this as she was.

Kate had no idea what she should say. She held Esposito's gaze and tried to calm herself. Even though she knew, deep inside, she couldn't say no. Not to Lanie. Not now that Lanie had worked up the courage to ask her such a question. It must've been very hard for her and Kate couldn't imagine how much it must have cost Lanie to even ask at all.

But Esposito was another matter. They had a past together. No one knew about it. They had a... moment, a thing, after Roy Montgomery was shot; they'd both had a little too much to drink and they ended up sleeping together. It was more a spur of the moment thing, nothing serious— neither sure if a second time would happen. Then there was a second time; when Castle was with Jacinda the flight attendant. They'd managed to keep it a secret. For all that had happened between them, he was still her friend—nothing more, nothing less. But Kate and Javier knew better. As far as everyone knew, they were just friends—co-workers. Not even Lanie and Castle knew about it.

Kate looked down at the girl in her lap and Lily looked back up at her. Kate smiled as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Lily's forehead. She could only imagine how Lanie must feel, never being able to have a child. And it broke her heart a little bit more to know what her best friend was missing.

Kate swallowed hard. She loved her little girl more than anything; Lily was her world. How could she be the one who said no to such a heartfelt request? She was a mother for some time now and she couldn't imagine a world without her little girl in it anymore without—their little girl; Castle and hers.

"How do you see the whole thing working?" Kate asked Lanie, curious.

Castle stood up, sensing they needed a private moment, and carefully took Lily from Kate. "I'll put her to bed," he said and gently bounced Lily in his arms. "Say goodnight to Mommy," he said, waving Lily's hand for her.

"Good night, Honey," Kate said, gently stroking her daughter's little hands and kissed the top of the head.

Castle disappeared out of the room and went upstairs with Lily.

Kate concentrated again on the matter at hand, giving Lanie her full attention. "Do you have an idea how we should handle this? I mean, I'm the one that'll be going through the morning sickness again. Baby kicking at my ribs and bladder. The backaches and the birthing thing."

"Does that mean you're going to do it?" Lanie asked, hope in her voice.

"Not quite," Kate admitted slowly, biting her lip. "It means I want to know more. What you planned? How it all works. What does it mean for Espo and me? And what about Castle and Lily? I mean, we're married and we have a daughter. Please, tell me what you have in mind."

Lanie swallowed her nerves, then she explained her thoughts to her fiancé and her best friend.

Javier looked at Beckett. He couldn't believe she was seriously considering this... He almost wished Kate could read his mind and hoped his eyes would speak to her. Do you really want to do it? he thought hard as he stared at her. ...Not that it worked.

He could tell she was more than confused but didn't look away when she glanced at him curiously.

_If you have read it, be sincere about your thoughts and please stay polite. I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing it._

To be Continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_Credit: A special thanks goes to my dear friend unicornball—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you that you always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

_First of all thank you to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed :)_

**Pay attention to the note:**

**Please, do yourself and me a favor, if you don't like it - don't read the story! We'll only annoy each other ;-) that's clear. I love Caskett but now and then I have moments where I like Beckett and Esposito :) it's my second OTP and I even like Colin Hunt - just as an example. )**

**And it's mean to threaten another ship just because you can't stand it. Let others ship what they want to ship - and ship what you like ;-) it's childish to complain over another ship just because you can't stand it. Just skip it or press the back button.**

**Just a remember: The story is fiction and has nothing to do with the happening in the series - it's an AU—Alternative Universe! If you read it nevertheless it's your problem not mine. And a fandom like this has already a few stories with ideas - so it's not easy to find an idea who still doesn't gives.**

All other I hope you enjoy the next chapter :-)

Chapter 2

Kate looked at Javier, raising her eyebrows a bit and cocking her head at Lanie slightly. A clear 'Why not?' expression on her face.

It was as if Javier could read her mind when his own expression dropped into one that said 'You're crazy, aren't you?' He wasn't sure how Kate could forget it would be their child she'd be carrying for 9 months... He wanted to ask if she really thought she could give it away that easily when she'd be the first to hold it?

Beckett nodded, eyebrows dropping and she gave Javier a 'Okay, of course you have a point' look. Her eyes darted over and she tilted her head a little, a silent 'But look at Lanie. Don't you want to give her what she wants?'

It was like they know what the other was thinking without talking.

"Hello? I'm still here too," Lanie said, looking between Javier and Kate.

Javier shook his head. "Sorry, Lanie, but I'm not sure if I can handle this. You know it wouldn't be our child. It would be Kate's and mine. You would have it nonetheless but still it would be our flesh and blood... I'm not sure if I could handle it to have a child with my best friend and captain. And by the way, I don't think Kate could either."

He took a moment before continuing, keeping eye contact with Lanie. "You know, when you told me about this at home I wasn't sure you meant it. But look at Beckett—she already has a child. She would carry it the whole pregnancy, go through the sickness and everything else that comes with pregnancy. You know I love her, I do, but I want to protect the ones I love. I'm not really sure if I could go through with this... I know Beckett is the strong one and wouldn't say no to you, but I will not hurt you feeling neither way. Do you think it's the right way?"

Beckett looked at her best friend and sighed in disbelief. "Espo, can I talk to you alone?" She cocked her head and stood, walking away a little.

Javier shrugged. "Sure why not?" And stood, following his Captain.

Lanie looked between them as they stood close, talking quietly.

"Esposito, do you really think you can reject this" Kate asked, putting her hands on her hip and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes," Javier said without pause. "Because I know what this would mean for you."

"What would this mean for me?" Kate asked. "You mean to do a favor to a friend of mine because she is just my best friend. Someone who is more like a sister to me and means everything to me? The one who I can always count on?"

"No, not in that direction," Javier said, raising his hands. "I know what you and Lanie mean to each other. But I'm trying to stay polite the whole way. Kate, think this over. Do you think you can handle giving the baby to Lanie when its born? Don't you think it would be hard? Maybe even break you? Make you into another person? Do you remember when Lily was born, how you felt? Don't you think you would do the same with that baby?"

Beckett sighed, understanding Javier's point now. She looked away, thinking.

"Look, I know how you feel," Javier continued softly. "She's your best friend, she means a lot to you. As well to me. But the other thing is I want to protect you. It would be our baby; we would be connected to each other through the baby. Do you want to be connected to me the whole time? Our entire lives? It's not a question for now, it's for always," Javier said, expression grim and serious over that topic.

"I know what you mean," Kate agreed. "But would you want to be the one who said no to her?"

"Actually, no," Javier admitted. "But you need to think about Lily and Castle, too. How will Castle feel when you're pregnant with another man's child? And that that child is mine. We're all connected to each other. We are all friends and we work together. What will our precinct think when they hear about all this? And least of all that you're my boss." Javier paused, then continued in a whisper, "Even if we have a past together... What will the others think about all this? Kate, you can't be serious."

Beckett sighed again. Javier had a point... But she didn't think she'd be able to be the one who refused the request. How could she?

xxx

After Lanie and Esposito went home, Beckett was sitting on the couch and sipping at her glass of wine.

Castle sat himself down besides her; she looked deep in thought. He put a hand on her knee and shook gently until she looked up at him.

"So, what do you think about Lanie's idea?"

"Please, Castle," Kate said softly, sighing and closing her eyes. "Don't ask that question." She wasn't ready for a definite answer...

"Look, I'm your husband and I'm not sure what to think over the idea," Castle said, sitting closer. "That's why I wanted to ask you. I don't want to push you, either way. But I don't want you not to do it if you're unsure."

"I'm not sure if we—Espo and I—should do it." Castle jerked his head up and looked at her, eyes wide, and she knew what he was thinking. She raised a hand, "No, Castle! No sex. It'd be artificial fertilization."

Castle sighed softly in satisfaction, pleased. Of course, but that didn't mean there wasn't a brief moment of panic. "Okay, I think the other option would be the way, too."

"No, never. I would cheat on you.I love you so much." She looked him straight in the eyes and leaned in close for a quick kiss. "But I'm not sure if I should or if I shouldn't. There is too much to consider... Lily and you. Esposito's and mine friendship. Our Work..."

Castle hummed thoughtfully and rubbed her shoulders. "How about if you just relax and give yourself some time to think it over – a few days. No one will force you to do it. I just want to let you know, anything that you decide, I'm on board with it. Regardless what you decide." He gently kissed her, a hand gently resting on her neck. "Regardless," he repeated with another soft kiss.

To be Continued?


End file.
